Diario en la vitrina
by Pasta Andante y Patatas
Summary: Alfred murió como un héroe, mas dejó a su amado Arthur solo, ¿quien pensaría que encontraría aquel diario en ese museo después de 20 años? /Re-Subido/


¡Hey! Soy yo, la misma loca de la cuenta Monika Pananini Weismann, etto...tengo problemas con esa cuenta (no puedo subir fics, ya intente todo pero bueno) de subiré todos mis fics X3 Eso eS todo, disfruten este de subido fic -sonríe-

Atención: Esta historia es basada en un hecho real (lloré xD) yo solo la adapté a nuestros queridos personajes, los cuales no me pertenecen.

* * *

_-El país me necesita, Arthie, así que espera por mi, ¡que yo te protegeré como todo un hero! ...I Love you!-_

Eso había dicho hace 20 años el americano Alfred F Jones, piloto de un Curtiss P-40, piloto que murió a manos de japoneses armados que llegaron cerca de la base en la cual descansaban. El ahora señor ingles Arthur Kirkland, de 42 años de edad, ahora es un gran empresario, casado con un "stupid frog" como el hacía llamarle a su esposo Francis Bonnefoy. Toda su vida fue un martirio, primero, la muerte de Alfred, después la muerte del gemelo de este (A quien quería como a un pequeño hermano) y después haber perdido a varios familiares en aquella Segunda Gran Guerra…fueron tantas lagrimas las que derramó en menos de pocos años.

Fue en 1944 cuando ese chico rubio de ojos azules y tez pálida se fue a la guerra. "El país me necesita, prometo volver" No sabía que tantas cosas había dicho ese chico antes de irse, pero le dolió demasiado, aunque se sintiera algo orgulloso por que serviría a su país que tanto amaba. Pero unos meses antes de terminar la guerra se enteró de la muerte de ese chico. Aunque ahora "ya no le importa" sigue pensando… ¿Cómo vivirían si hubiera seguido vivo?, ¿Formarían una familia como la que ahora tenía con Francis?, aunque su mente estaba pensando mayormente en un futuro con él, siempre estaba la pregunta de "¿Por qué a él?".

Si, esos 20 años le cambiaron, más su amor nunca cambiaría, y ahora, en esos 20 años pasados, nunca creyó lo que encontraría en un museo conmemorativo.

Iba de paseo con Francis y algunos de sus sobrinos a un museo en el cual mostraban algunos objetos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quería ver si había algunas fotografías de ese chico con sus compañeros o algo parecido, y mientras veía las vitrinas se topó con un diario, el cual tenía una fotografía en blanco y negro de el mismo. Se sorprendió y se acercó a ver bien aquel diario… ¡Era el de Alfred!

-Se-Señor… ¿podría ver este diario m-más de cerca?-

El curador le dejó ver el diario, ya que la persona de la fotografía era idéntico a él. Arthur lo leyó todo, una y otra vez, las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos salían incontrolables, efectivamente era la letra del rubio, era el de la fotografía, inclusive estaba allí la dedicatoria detrás de ella "Con amor, Arthur". El diario, el joven Jones lo había escrito en la primera pagina "La historia de mi vida, piloteando como el gran hero salvando a todos, y protegiendo a la persona que más amo, Arthur Kirkland, del cual mi corazón está completamente lleno. Si algo me pasa, quiero que le devuelvan este diario a él, a nadie más que a él. Supongo que esta sería mi última voluntad…"

Francis y los pequeños chicos trataron de consolarle, mientras el dueño de aquel museo le preguntaba todo sobre su relación con aquel piloto. Tomo un respiro, trato de dejar de llorar y con una voz clara y firme dijo todo.

-Su nombre era Alfred Federick Jones, nació el 4 de julio en Boston, Massachuset. Lo conocí en secundaria, hasta mediados de la universidad que fue cuando él se reclutó como aviador, un año antes el me pidió matrimonio...el tenía un gemelo llamado Matthew de su misma edad obviamente…su sueño siempre fue ser…un he-héroe…y lo fue, fue MI héroe…Y aunque el no volvió…yo siempre lo amé, lloré por su perdida por 2 años, pero estuve orgulloso de él, murió protegiéndonos a todos, murió protegiendo a los que no fueron a la guerra como yo…E-Él…fue mi único amigo y mi primer amor en toda mi vida…-

No soportó más y rompió en llanto. Le dieron aquel diario al ingles para que lo atesorara, y si que lo haría, no dejaría que nadie en el mundo lo tocara, por que es el último recuerdo que tiene de aquel que más amo en todo el planeta.

-Solo unos años más, wait for me…Alfred…I love you so much...-

_Extra_

Francis veía a su esposo con una expresión que lo delataba de celoso. Si bien lo abrazó y consoló por una semana entera, le daban celos el que Arthur dijera cosas sobre su "amado gordo" ¡Lo tenía a él! ¿No se daba cuenta de que existía y lo amaba tanto como no tiene idea? Lo llenaba de unos extraños celos todo ese asunto. Tanto que un día husmeo aquel diario tan preciado para su querido cejon.

Al agarrar ese cuaderno viejo sintió tristeza, melancolía, casi lloraba con sólo tocarlo ya que se imaginaba que tan triste pueden ser esas escrituras. Leyó la última página, pidiendo perdón a Arthur y a aquel chico Alfred por violar su privacidad.

_Dear diary, oh c'mon, eso es cursi, parezco una chica, no se como empiezo todo con esta estúpida frase si la odio. Whatever. Este día es importante, ¡Por fin veré a mi Arthie! Me han dicho que podemos regresar a casa, así que le llegaré de sorpresa con flores y le diré "Eh vuelto darling" oh algo así. _

_Hoy Bryan me contó sobre su novia, es muy linda la verdad, pero nada comparado con Arthur. Oh mi Arthur, ya quiero verte, estos años que eh estado aquí no han sido buenos, ¿Como lo serán si no estas aquï? Extraño sus sonrisas, sus regaños, su tierna y melodiosa voz que me hace enloquecer, extraño sus ojos esmeralda y su desarreglado cabello, incluso sus cejotas, parecen tiernas y calientitas, el invierno su rostro no ah de haber pasado frío nahahahaha. Espero y haya llegado el anillo que le envíe en navidad, lo tenia bien guardado haha...Arthur...si algún día...yo llegara a morir...solo quiero que seas feliz, no se porque pero siento que voy a morir pronto. No quiero eso, quiero verte primero, besar tus labios una ultima vez. Pero si, quiero que seas feliz, con quien quieras, mientras te ame estará todo bien para mi. Te amo y solo quiero tu felicidad. Quisiera que mis compañeros te den este diario, si es que llego a morir. I love you, Arthur. Do you remember? Forever_(Había una frase borrada, inalcanzable de leer)

_Alfred F. Jones_.

Francis tenía su mano en sus labios, tratando de callar algunos lloriqueos y que sus lágrimas se perdieran entre sus manos. Ya vio el porque Arthur lloraba cada que lo leía, pues Alfred le entregó todo su corazón y lo expresó en decenas de hojas de papel y tinta. Pensó en como se sentiría su esposo; Sin dudarlo fue ah donde estaba el otro hombre, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

-¿F-Francis?

-¿Porque nunca me lo contaste? ¡No soportes eso tu solo! Estoy contigo y te amo, no dejaré que te deprimas por cosas del pasado-

Lo besó tiernamente, Arthur no comprendía el porque, pero correspondió llorando por lo que le dijo su esposo.

-Thanks-

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado c: Byebye 3


End file.
